vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Attila)
Summary Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Saber's True Name is Altera (アルテラ, Arutera), the King of Combat (戦闘王, Sentō-Ō), better known as Attila the Hun (アッティラ・ザ・フン, Attira za Fun). She was a great king and hero from the 5th century who was descended from the Xiongnu (Hunni). She was a Hun tribe warrior and king who established a great empire, a vast territory spanning from West Asia to Russia, Eastern Europe, and Gaul. Although she displayed great deeds of arms on the battlefield and could said to be the one who brought about the collapse of the Western Roman Empire, her success in her rule failed and her empire quickly collapsed and vanished completely after her death. The name "Attila", exemplifying awe and fear, is still remembered to the present day despite that. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with physical strikes, 7-A with Photon Ray, likely High 7-A with Tear Drop Photon Ray Name: Saber, Attilla (Altera) the Hun, "King of Combat", "Divine Punishment", "Scourge of God", "Whip of God" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 37 based on her real-life counterpart, Seems to be summoned in her late teens Classification: Saber-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Master Swordswoman, Statistics Amplification, Magic Resistance (B-Rank) which provides protection against Magical Attacks of any nature, including indirect effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation, Can ride virtually any modern vehicle with complete proficiency, can turn any object she touches into Photon Ray Attack Potency: At least City level via power-scaling (Those with B-Rank Strength can trade blows with Berserker, who deflected Excalibur in a bad end, Is considered to be vastly more powerful than other Heroic Spirits, and even her final Ascension form is said to be limiting her power, stalemated Scáthach), Mountain level with Photon Ray (As an A-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, Photon Ray should be comparable to Hector's Durindana), likely Small Island level with Tear Drop Photon Ray (Is an A++ Rank Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm and is a prototype of various Divine Constructs, making it comparable to Excalibur) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic combat speed via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class 25+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least City Class via power-scaling (Her strength rating is comparable to Saber's) Durability: Mountain level via power-scaling (Has a Endurance rating comparable to King Arthur's and Heracles') Stamina: Tireless for as long as she has sufficient prana Range: Extended melee range with sword, Several kilometers with Photon Ray Standard Equipment: Her sword and Noble Phantasm, Photon Ray, a magical sword seeming made of light that can bend, twist, and extend itself at Altera's choosing and even act as a drill. Intelligence: As the King of Combat and the conqueror of most of the Eurasian continent, Altera is a master of all aspects of warfare. She is a master swordswoman and has defeated the best of the best in her time, with her actions being a major factor in the fall of the Western Roman Empire. She's also an exceptional skilled field commander on par with Alexander the Great, leading and controlling vasts swathes of territory until her death. In combat she's called a merciless combat machine, accurately grasping the situation and calmly planning out how to massacre her opponents and displays outstanding intuition despite lacking the Instinct and Revelation skills. She's calm and cool-headed and retains her reason in the worst of circumstances. Altera is also extremely perceptive, immediately cutting down Flauros upon her summoning as she realized what he was. However, she's sometimes consumed by an overwhelming urge to destroy, which isn't always just relegated to the defeat of her enemies. Weaknesses: Photon Ray appears to have a brief charge time when used as a Noble Phantasm, Has a compulsion to destroy that can influence her actions, Due to her significant Divinity, she is more vulnerable to Anti-Divine items and techniques. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Photon Ray.png|Sword Photon_Ray.gif|'Photon Ray: War God's Sword' Teardrop_Photon_Ray.gif|Tear Drop Photon Ray * Photon Ray: War God's Sword (フォトン・レイ: 軍神の剣, Foton Rei: Gunshin no Ken): The sword of Attila the Hun, shaped like a longsword while also bearing a "somewhat futuristic design." It is believed to be formed from the combination of "the prowess and terror that led to her being feared as ‘Divine Punishment’ and ‘The Scourge of God’" and the "anecdote about her obtaining the ‘Sword of Mars’." The "blade" of the sword, formed of tri-colored brands of light, is believed to be capable of destroying any existence on Earth and is tailored to destroying entire civilizations. Upon unleashing its true power, both its rank and type classification as a Noble Phantasm increase. When fighting Saber Alter, she mentions Excalibur Morgan being a "True Divine Construct", meaning Photon Ray may be similar or related to Divine Constructs in some way. Upon activation as a Noble Phantasm, Photon Ray flashes with many iridescent colors before Altera rushes forth, driving her sword into her primary target and demolishing anything else nearby with the rush of power emitted from it. The attack also erodes away at the defenses of anything that manages to survive, allowing them to be felled more easily. In Fate/Extella, she also demonstrates the ability to manipulate its form to use it as a weapon and attack with various elements such as fire and ice. ** Tear Drop Photon Ray: Star of Tears - Sword of the War God: Altera demonstrates an alternative use of her Noble Phantasm in Fate/Extella, where she creates a magic circle in the air before calling down a beam from beyond the clouds, scattering upon impact with the magic circle to devastate the enemy army. Class Skills * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Altera's B-Rank Magical Resistance allows her to nullify spells below three verses in length and allows her to shrug off High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals with ease. * Riding '(騎乗, ''Kijō, localized as "'''Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Altera's A-Rank in this skill allows her to mount virtually any modern vehicle and fight on it with ease while riding at high speed. Personal Skills * Divinity (神性, Shinsei): The measure of one's divine blood. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Altera herself has a B-Rank in this skill, allowing her to overcome such defenses more easily but suffers against Anti-Divinity weapons such as the Chains of Heaven, Vasavi Shakti, and God-Slayers. * Military Tactics (軍略, Gunryaku): A skill that represents tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, boosting the effectiveness of Photon Ray. * Natural Body (天性の肉体, Tensei no Nikutai): The possession of a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this Skill is treated as if his strength is always Rank-Up. Altera's body will remain slim and fit no matter what she spends her time doing. * Crest of the Stars: (星の紋章, Hoshi no monshō): The unique pattern imprinted on Altera's body, a strange design that does not belong to the Huns but resulted from some advanced ritual. The higher the rank, the higher one's attack power is increased. By expending mana through it, one can temporarily enhance the performance of any desired part of the body. An efficient skill that costs little mana but lacks the explosiveness of skills like Mana Burst. In addition, this unique skill also has the effects of the Instinct skill - since it felt like it was missing a little something, or so she claimed. * Civilization Erasure: is a subconsciously active skill of the heroic spirit Altera. Anything in Altera's grasp is transformed into its "best" form currently most suited for herself. This is based on Altera's own perspective, not necessarily reflecting the object at its greatest or most excellent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demigods Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users